


Out of Control

by Lonaargh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But not like you might expect?, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, I hate writing smut, Pizza, Rape/Non-con Elements, Simulation, Smut, Strong Language, Worst porn movie plot, blowjob, cyborg boning, peen in vajayjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: Genji visits Overwatch for a periodic checkup on his hardware. During the firmware upgrade something goes horribly wrong thanks to Sombra's meddling and you and Genji end up in a highly questionable situation.You both figure that the only way out is to do exactly what the computer tells you to do... Whether you want to or not.





	1. Assuming direct control

**Author's Note:**

> "Step out of your comfort-zone," they said. "It'll be good for you and your writing," they said. "How hard can this be," I said. Turns out, very hard. Here's a smutty, insert reader-fic for a fandom I don't usually write in! Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks a zillion to my beta, Lien! Love ya!

“Genji! It's so good to see you, thank you for coming in today.” You smile your biggest toothpaste smile as you open the facility doors for him with your keycard. Your patient for today is Genji Shimada. He’s a familiar face to you, as you tended to his needs years ago when Overwatch brought him in when his brother mortally wounded him. 

“I'm not here to exchange pleasantries,” Genji answers sullenly, brushing past your outstretched hand, “I'm here because Dr. Ziegler claims I have been neglecting to give my body’s hardware the maintenance it needs.” He scoffs and though his faceplate hides his expression, you just know he’s scowling.

He’s exactly like you remember. An aloof and arrogant dick. Back then you had the biggest crush on him, but you’re over that now and you can definitely see his flaws for what they are. Annoying. You roll your eyes as you hurry after the cyborg, your clipboard clutched to your chest, “I know it’s an inconvenience and I apologize for that, but it really is necessary that you check in with us once every-”

He holds up a hand, interrupting you in your lecture about the importance of regular upkeep. “You can save your breath, I’ve heard it all before from Dr. Ziegler.”

Wow. He still has a hell of an attitude, even after all those years doing whatever the hell it is Zenyatta taught him. You take a deep breath and try to stay professional as you try to keep up with him. “Yes, of course, it’s just that-” You are hot on his heels as you round a corner and completely unprepared for his sudden stop, causing you to walk face first into his back, dropping your clipboard in the process. “-mother _fucker_!” You grumble under your breath as you rub your now sore nose. That metal bodywork of his did not exactly soften the impact.

“It’s just that we would like you to not completely fall apart in a mere two decades,” a cool, friendly voice finishes the sentence you started.

“Angela,” Genji’s own voice sounds considerably softer and friendlier now that he’s face to face with Dr. Ziegler, or Mercy, as her friends and team members call her.

“Genji, I’m pleased to see you here,” Mercy puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles at him before turning to you, “Is everything ready for Mr. Shimada?”

You nod, having just finished grabbing your clipboard and stray papers from the floor, “Yes, Dr. Ziegler. I was just about to escort him to the chamber. It won’t take long, I promise,” you assure Genji with a sidelong glance, “It’s mostly a quick checkup, replacing a few parts that might be out of date and-”

“I know the way.” And with that Genji walks off in the (admittedly correct) direction of the maintenance chamber. “I will kill him. I’ll make it look like an accident, I promise,” Your grousing does not improve when Mercy laughs. “He can be insufferable, can’t he?” She smiles fondly after Genji’s retreating form, “But he’s improved so much since he left Overwatch. I really can’t thank Zenyatta enough for the guidance he’s given him.”

“Yes. I know. But just because he was a bigger dick before, doesn’t mean he isn’t still a dick now.”

She laughs. “True.” Then her smile turns sad, “But let’s keep in mind that he hasn’t had it easy in life. After all that’s happened to him, it’s no wonder that he’s behaving less than sociable. And it’s not for us to judge. Go see to his maintenance. I’ll be around later for his firmware upgrade.”

“Yes, Doctor,” you straighten your back and follow Genji into the chamber.

~~

The plating on Genji’s left leg clicks in place. “Alright, that was the last one,” you stand up, marking the last checkbox on your list. “All that’s left to do is your firmware upgrade. Dr. Ziegler will be along shortly to sort that out for you.”

Genji makes a non committal noise that can mean anything from ‘sure’ to ‘whatever’. It takes a lot of effort for you to not roll your eyes at him. 

The silence stretches on awkwardly. You’ve never been the best at small talk, and Genji is not exactly making this a whole lot easier. Chewing your lip, you surreptitiously study his faceplate from a distance. Years ago you saw the damage Hanzo had done to Genji’s face. You wonder how it healed. There’s an unwelcome and unexpected pang in your heart when you think of how much it must have hurt, but physically and emotionally. 

“You know,” you break the silence, “it’s not part of the regular maintenance schedule, but if you want I could take a look at the vizor in your faceplate.”

“If it’s not part of the maintenance, then it’s not needed.” Lo and behold. It talks.

“It would be an upgrade though. Giving you an edge when you’re fighting.” 

“I don’t do much fighting anymore these days,” the tone of his voice heavily suggests he’s done discussing this. But you don’t give up that easily.

“The upgrade will enhance the range of your vision with 200%, give you status updates on people _in_ your vision and gives you the option to replay and store everything you’ve seen in the last 24 hours. But if you’re sure you don’t want it…” you let the sentence trail off, hoping that he’ll take the offer. 

He doesn’t respond and the silence sneaks back into the room. You squirm a bit in your seat. What’s keeping Mercy so long?

“How long will this upgrade take?” Genji suddenly speaks up. Well, well. 

“Ten minutes, tops,” you’re already on your feet, fingers itching to get to work. 

“Fine. Quickly then.”

You gather your tools and the required parts, “Great! You won’t regret this, I promise. It will simply give you a hugely superior-”

“Can we do this without your inane babbling?”

“Okay. Wow. Rude. Sure.” 

Gently and carefully you unlock the holds on Genji’s faceplate, holding your breath when you pull it away from his face. It’s worse than you had imagined. To say that there’s extensive scarring and his face is ruined would be a massive understatement. 

“Would you rather take a picture?” His voice is hostile, his eyes tired.

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have stared. It’s just that years ago I saw you when they brought you in and-”

“I said I wanted to do this without your babbling.”

“Fine, sure.”

Turning your back on him, you take his vizor and replace the necessary chips, tweaking a few settings here and there. After a few minutes you’re finished and ready to replace the faceplate.

He’s staring at the ceiling, refusing to acknowledge your existence at all as you reattach his armor.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” you say softly when you’re done. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened to you and I’m sorry for staring at you just now. I’ll just go and see what’s holding Dr. Ziegler up so you can get that firmware upgrade and I’ll be out of you hair.”

No response.

Just as you’re about to walk out of the room, the door swings open and Mercy walks in.

“I see that you’re all set and ready for the firmware upgrade,” she begins, and you go to leave the room, “However, I fear there’s been a bit of a snag.” 

Oh, no. That doesn’t bode well. “I’ve been called in to join on a mission, so I can’t supervise you during the upgrade,” she turns to you. “Would you be so kind as to accompany him in the simulation while the upgrade runs?”

You raise your eyebrows in surprise. “Me? Why the hell would you ask _me_ to do that?”

“No need, Angela. I don’t need supervision for a simple-”

“Yes, you do,” Mercy cuts Genji’s protests off. “We need to test and monitor your reflexes and skills during the upgrade, meaning that we need to have at least one person in the simulation with you. And seeing how I’m not going to be able to, I’m going to leave you in the very capable hands of my assistant,” she glances at you, warning you wordlessly that she will not accept any more grumbling about this from you.

“Yes, Dr. Ziegler.” 

Genji protests a bit more, but you don’t really listen to him as you prepare the two Sim-Chairs. By the time you have them set up, Mercy firmly leads Genji to the chair on your left. “And I don’t want to hear anymore about this. Both of you, lie down in the chair. I’ll make sure your restraints are firmly secured-”

“Restraints?” Genji tries to stand up, but Mercy pushed him back.

“Yes, restraints. The simulation feels really lifelike, and some of our test subjects have had some issues telling simulation from reality for a few moments after the sim ended. It resulted in some… unfortunate accidents.”

“Tracer punched Ralph in the face, is what she’s trying to say,” you say, pulling the restraints on your ankles tighter, “Repeatedly.”

“ _Unfortunate accidents_ ,” Mercy repeats, shooting you a withering glare. “Accidents that we would like to try to avoid.”

Genji relents and lies back with a dissatisfied grumble, not speaking another word as Mercy fastens the restraints for both of you. She pulls down the simulation helmets and carefully places them on your heads, obscuring your view of the room.

“There we go,” you hear her say, “Now, I’ll be off. Ralph is in the other room, running the simulation for you. He’ll keep an eye on you guys and will let you know when the upgrade is done. He can also give you different weapons and scenarios, just let him know what you prefer.”

“Hi guys! Not to worry, I’m here for all your needs!” Ralph’s voice sounds over the intercom.

“It was good seeing you, Genji,” Mercy says and you hear her high heels clicking through the room, on her way to the door, “Please don’t leave it as long for your next visit.”

“Goodbye, Angela.” 

“Goodbye, Genji.”

For a few more seconds all you can see is darkness. But then your surroundings flicker to live and you find yourself standing in a harsh, chaotic, grungy town, with the heat from the sun above you beating down on you. You hear flies buzzing and there’s a distinct smell of grease and unwashed bodies. All around you there’s scrap metal parts, overturned barrels and dilapidated wooden buildings.

“Ugh. Junkertown,” you sigh, wiping your already sweaty forehead. The heat is already unbearable, even though you’re not even wearing armour yet. “Gotta love environmental challenges. Now, the first thing we should- _ouch, Jesus Fucking Christ!_ ”

Something sharp hits you in your left leg and the pain blossoms through your limb for a fraction of a second before dissipating. Lifelike sensations, Mercy really wasn’t kidding. Fuck. You pull the shuriken out of your calf, grimacing as it breaks down in dozens little pixels between your fingers. 

Losing your temper, you whirl around.

“Could you _please_ not attack me when I’m absolutely fucking defenseless, this shit actually _hurts,_ you know! You insuf-” Your words die on your lips when you see Genji standing a short distance away. “Oh.”

He is not wearing armour either and you can see the outline of his muscles underneath the smooth simulation suit everyone wears in here. But fine though his physique may be, it isn’t the reason for your sudden brain error.

The simulation rendered his face intact. No scars, no vizor, no faceplate. 

“I… you… you look… good,” you wince at your own awkwardness. But it’s true. He really _does_ look good. Dark eyes, a straight nose, strong mouth. ‘Chiseled features’, your grandmother would have called it. You call it simply ‘handsome’.

Irritation flashes in his dark eyes, “I wasn’t aware I was here as your personal eyecandy.”

“That wasn’t what I- You know what? Forget it,” you fume, “Ralph, basic armour and a rifle for me please.” You narrow your eyes at Genji as your requested items pixelate into being, “Let’s see if you can dodge these bullets.”

~~

Sombra carefully makes her way through the corridors of the Overwatch headquarters, keeping an eye out for more security measures she hasn’t disabled yet. This place is a goddamn fortress, even more so than she initially feared. Luckily she doesn’t need to venture far into the building, the only thing she needs is an access pass from someone who has more privileges than the receptionist.

From the corner of her eye she spots another security camera and with a slight wave from her hand she calls up a bright purple interface. Another quick succession of hand motions and the blinking light of the camera extinguishes. Hah. Easy as pie. 

She quietly opens the door to what looks like an observation room. And sure enough, a man who has eaten one too many donuts in his life is staring at several screens. 

Barely two minutes later she takes the access pass from the (now dead) man.

“Sorry about that,” she reads the name on the pass, “Ralph, but I need your shit.”

Her eye falls on the screens, “Now what kind of pervy stuff were you watching, hombre?”

She watches as a man with quite an impressive sword kicks a rather inept woman’s ass. Over and over again. Sadly, none of this is an euphemism. 

She’s about to turn away when she sees the two people strapped to their chairs in the other room and she does a double take. That man. Even with that ridiculous helmet on his head he seems familiar. It doesn’t take long for Sombra to realize that the two people fighting on the feed are the same people currently in the chairs. She turns up the volume and observes the two for a bit longer. _“It’s not hard to dodge your bullets if you keep shooting them a mile wide.”_

Oho! Sombra smirks. She may not recognize his face, but she definitely recognizes his voice. Genji Shimada. Now that is a surprise. There have been briefings about him. Quite a lot. She frowns when it occurs to her that it might be a possible inconvenience if he comes after her for breaking in here. She should probably nip that in the bud right now. 

A quick check reveals that the amount of security inside that room is ridiculously high. It kinda makes sense, since anyone in there is stupidly vulnerable. Who the fuck thought that shit was a good idea anyway? So much for strolling in and killing them, though. She nudges Ralph with her foot, “It would’ve been so much easier if you’d have just been jerking off to some porn, my du- hang on a minute… you might be onto something here, Ralphie boy.”

Her grin widens in mischief as she calls up her interface and connects to the simulator’s database. “Alright. That should do it,” she chuckles.

She closes the interface, throws her cloak up and leaves the building unseen.

Outside, she calls her superior to inform him about a mission well done.

“Hey chief. No, no problems. In and out, as you might say,” she ends the call and starts laughing.

~~

“For the last time, I need you to deflect these bullets. _Deflect_! Not ‘Deftly Step Out Of The Way Like A Freaking Annoying Asshole’”

“Does Dr. Ziegler know of the way you talk to her patients?”

“Dr. Ziegler knows the way I talk to stuck up little pricks like you!” You fire your rifle again, furiously sweeping it around in a desperate attempt to hit that fucking ninja. 

He dodges them like he’s on a Sunday morning stroll. It’s infuriating.

“Ralph!” You shout, “What the hell is taking so long with this upgrade, it feels like we have been here forever!”

There’s no reply. Instead, you are hit in the shoulder by a lazily thrown shuriken, making you yelp in pain. Genji smirks when you tear it out of your shoulder with a savage shriek before turning blazing eyes on him.

“That’s it!” You shout, throwing the rifle on the ground and stomping your way towards Genji, “I’ve had it with you! You are purposely sabotaging this simulation just because… because… _I don’t even fucking know why!_ ” He watches you as you approach him, his face impassive.

You reach him and are about to prod your finger against his chest when suddenly your surroundings change. You’re standing in what looks like a random nondescript hallway, complete with a vase of flowers on top of a tiny side table. Your finger is still poised to prod and poke, but instead of Genji there’s a wooden door in front of you. It is, in fact, a front door.

“Uh. Okay. Ralph?”

Still no reply. 

The doorbell was unexpected and it causes you to have a near heart attack. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but I don’t like this one bit,” you grumble as you yank open the door.

This reveals Genji in a tight (so, so tight) pizzaria shirt, a baseball cap on his hair, a pizza box in his hands and murder in the way he’s glaring at you.

You raise your eyebrows, “I know this is going to be the third time today that I’m staring at you, but I do think that this time there’s a good reason for that. What the hell are you wearing?”

He doesn’t answer your question, but thrusts the box your way instead, “What is _this?_ ” He hisses.

You lift the lid of the box to peek inside.

“Looks like a pepperoni pizza to me.” 

“ _Not_ what I meant!” His voice drips disdain.

“Well, you _did_ ask!”

“ _Did someone here order a pizza with extra sausage?”_ This time his voice is dripping with something else, taking you completely off guard.

“I… what? Are you serious right now?” You ask incredulously.

“That wasn’t me,” Genji replies, a horrified look on his face.

_“I sure did, stud. Why don’t you come inside so we can work out your tip?”_

Your lips moved out of their own accord and you stare at Genji, absolutely mortified.

“I swear that wasn’t me,” you say, holding your hands up and taking a step backwards. Your face feels as if it’s on fire and you’re pretty sure you’re as red as a tomato. 

“And what the _hell_ are you wearing?”

Your gaze snaps down and you’re less than pleased with what you see. Because you’re seeing entirely too much. Or too little. It depends on how much naked you really want to see. What you’re wearing can maybe be called a nightie or peignoir. If you were generous that is. A more apt name would be ‘sheer handkerchief that barely covers anything’. “What the fuck,” you whisper to yourself, staring down at your bare feet and bare everything else.

“Please commence the simulation,” The computer’s voice pipes up from somewhere above.

“Yeah, no, fuck that,” you snarl, “I don’t know what you’re playing at, Ralph, but you will cut this porn movie shit out right this fucking minute. Computer, end simulation.”

“Incorrect voice command. Taking direct control of subjects.”

Suddenly you start moving towards the kitchen, your legs no longer obeying you. _“Follow me with that huge sausage, big boy_ ,” What the fuck. “Ralph! Ralph! Do something!”

You look behind you in despair, only to see Genji following you with the pizza box still in his hands. “I think there’s something terribly wrong here,” he says, “Ralph hasn’t been responding to your calling for a while now. We must do something.”

“You think?” You shriek, unable to stop walking.

When you arrive at the kitchen counter, you feel the computer relinquishing the hold on your body.

“This is ridiculous, there has to be a way to end this simulation. Computer, show me the console.”

“Incorrect voice command.”

This goes on for a while. You’re trying every command you know that the computer should respond to, but no matter what you say the computer will tell you it’s the incorrect command.

“Great. So happy I agreed to do this firmware upgrade,” Genji scowls at you.

“Oh, stop your whining already.”

“Whining? You call my being displeased at starring in what seems to be a pornographic flick ‘whining’? You are such a- _Now, baby, let’s discuss payment_ \- pain in the ass! God, this is annoying,” He puts the pizza on the kitchen counter and starts moving towards you. 

You chuckle nervously, “You, eh… you’re getting a tad close here, Genji, what happened to personal- _Oh dear, I’m afraid I don’t have any cash in the house. Is there maybe a chance I can pay you in a-”_ Your vision suddenly shifts to Genji’s crotch and lingers there for a second too long before you can look back up to his face again, “- _different way? Sir?-_ space. Holy shit, this is bad.”

You back away for another step, until you bump into the kitchen island in the middle of the room. Genji is standing in front of you, close enough to see the stubble on his chin and smell his cologne. Despite the precarious situation, you can’t help but be impressed by how realistic this simulation is. 

“ _Oh, I’m sure we can work something out._ Look, just remember that whatever happens, this is just a simulation. No need to freak out. Keep breathing,” Genji tries to reassure you, apparently you seem slightly frazzled with what’s happening.

“If you had just done as I asked and had let me shoot you when I TOLD you to, then you would have known that everything feels insanely realistic and- _I know just the thing… big boy_ \- THIS IS SO NOT HOW I PICTURED THIS DAY WOULD GO.”

“Please commence the simulation.” 

You’re going to kill that computer when you get out of this, you swear. “No. Fuck off.”

“Assuming direct-”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” “-control.”

You put your hands on the front of his jeans and slowly unbutton them. Before this you had no idea how someone could ever slowly undo a button, but you’re killing it right now. It takes forever. Sadly, you’ll never be able to do it again because you’re not looking at your handiwork to take notes. It’s impossible for you to break eye contact with the man in front of you.

“Well. This is highly uncomfortable,” he says.

“Shut. Up.” You growl through clenched teeth. 

After what seems like a lifetime, his jeans are unbuttoned and you can finally look down. Hooking your fingers through the loops, you slide down against his body, dragging his jeans and underwear down with you. You can’t help but sneak a peek at his erect penis as you free it from his boxers. It’s nothing special, you tell yourself. Just a penis. Nothing outrageously huge or depressingly small. Just a perfectly average sized penis. Resting against your cheek like nobody’s business.

 _“Oh my, somebody sure seems happy to see me,”_ you purr.

The computer gives you back control of the situation, but doesn’t let you get up. You squeeze your eyes shut and try to ignore the phallus gently bouncing against your face. It’s surprisingly hard.

“I don’t suppose you could remove that, could you?” You ask, straining to remain polite.

“Sorry, I tried but it seems I can’t move anything that might interfere with the computer’s simulation,” Genji replies. He sounds stressed.

You open one eye to look up at him. He’s breathing heavily, hands clenching and unclenching. All in all, he seems extremely uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?”

“Considering the circumstances, I suppose so, yes,” he avoids your eyes. “Let’s just hope someone ends this bloody simulation quickly.”

“I’m sorry about all this, I don’t know what’s happening but-”

“I’m sure it’s not your fault. I’m fine, really. It’s just… unexpectedly hard-” “I’ll say,” you mutter softly.

“-to see everything like it was… before.” His voice trails off.

“You mean your… uh… well… your… your soldier was damaged in the fight with your brother?”

His short laugh is humorless and bitter, “There is not a lot of me that hasn’t been damaged in that fight. It functions. Let’s keep it at that.”

“Please commence simulation.”

“Oh god, no,” you groan. “Look, please don’t take this the wrong way,” you sigh, “But I’d rather not have a computer control my body to give you a blowjob. So, this’ll be me.”

Genji nods, lips pressed together tightly.

You take a deep shuddering breath and grab his member. Slowly, you open your mouth. Then you frown and quickly add, “I will not be enjoying this though.”

“I figured.”

“It’s the principle of the thing.” 

“Noted.”

“I just wanted you to know thi-”

“Assuming direct con-”

“NO! I’M STARTING! Jesus.”

You ignore your racing heartbeat and get down to it, as it were. Gently, you pull the foreskin back and drag your tongue from the base of his penis to the tip. Above you, you hear a sharp intake of breath.

“You okay there?”

“Yeah. All okay.”

Well, that does not sound believable at all. You decide to test this theory, running your tongue slowly over his shaft before taking the head completely in your mouth. You reposition slightly so you have a bit more space to move, sliding him further in your mouth with glacier speed. Deep throating has never really been your thing, so after a bit you decide that this will do and you move back again, flicking your tongue over the little slit at the top of the head as a finishing move.

_“Oh yeah, you like that, huh? Sucking on a big cock like mine?”_

You had expected Genji to say something, to assure you it wasn’t him saying that, but it stays strangely quiet. When you look up you see Genji staring back, his face red and his breathing laboured. 

“Uh…” This apparently affects him more than you had anticipated. 

“I’d forgotten how it feels,” he says, hoarsely, “This simulation feels incredibly lifelike.”

“Told you!”

“Please commence simulation.”

Genji groans, “What more does this stupid thing want from us?”

You shrug, “I’ll keep going, see if we can stall the program a bit until help arrives,” and start giving small kisses followed by equally small licks all over his shaft.

For a moment you think your plan might just work. Sure, this will get boring pretty quickly and you’re sure your jaw will cramp up after a while, but you can keep this up for quite some time.

But then the computer pipes up again, “Assuming direct control.”

Genji frowns, “What, but she- Oh shit!”

Your eyes go wide in shock when Genji puts his hands on the back of your head and he starts guiding your movements, pushing his cock deep in your mouth.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, it’s not me, it’s- _Ohh yeah, baby. Take daddy’s cock like a good slut. Yeah, all the way, suck it-_ the computer.”

Tears stream over your face as you try hard to keep up with Genji’s thrusting, your fingers trying to pry his hands off from your head to no avail. You’re sure that the sounds you’re making are not particularly sexy or appealing, but judging from the raging erection still pumping in and out your mouth, choking and gagging noises are exactly what gets Genji going.

His breathing is becoming heavier and more erratic, and his thrusts are more powerful and deeper. Just when you think you can’t take this for much longer without passing out, he holds your head still and forces his cock all the way in until your nose is pressed up against his lower belly.

“ _That’s it, that’s it, drink it all up, baby. You said you wanted a nice drink with that sausage, yeah, ohhh yeahhh_.”

You splutter for air when a gloob of spunk hits the back of your throat and you vow to kill Ralph when all this is over. Then, Genji lets out a shuddering breath and lets go of you.

Coughing and heaving you sit on your hands and knees on the kitchen floor, spitting up more jizz than you’re comfortable with.

Still breathing hard, Genji gently pulls you back up on your feet. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I tried to hold back, but I had absolutely no control over what I was doing.”

Wiping the tears from your face, you wave his apology away, “It’s okay,” you wheeze, “Next simulation we’ll go for the BDSM package and I’ll just peg your ass.”

He laughs.

“Sure,” he says, “I’ve seen your aim. I’m not worried.”

“Please commence simulation.”

“Oh come _on_ ,” you cry out in frustration, “What else do you want from us?- _That was a nice warm up session, darling. Now, let’s get started on the main course.”_

Genji sighs, steps out of his jeans and underwear and pulls his shirt off over his head. Dear Lord, this man is gorgeous. Muscled, but not too muscled. Hair where you would expect it, but no jungles. You take a moment to inappropriately leer at his perfectly toned body. 

“So, about that picture-” you start, only to get interrupted when Genji lifts you up and sits you down on the kitchen counter. “-What the hell are you doing?” 

“Like you said,” he replies, pushing your legs apart to stand between them, “I’d rather do this myself than have some program control me.” He kneels down and puts his hands on your upper legs.

“Ready?” He asks.

“Hang on, let me get rid of my underwear first,” you say, but he stops you from hopping down from the counter.

“Not sure how to break this to you,” he smirks, “but you’re not wearing any.”

And then he dives in. Not literally. That would be weird. But he skips the build up and just gets right to it. You yelp involuntarily when he gently sucks on your clitoris, his fingers kneading your thighs. 

“ _Ohh, this feels so good-_ Steady on there, cowboy,” you gasp, threading your fingers through his hair in an effort to control his pace.

“Sorry,” he mumbles between sucks, “I have a theory that the quicker we get this over with, the faster the simulation ends. _You’re so wet already, such a good slut. You taste delicious, baby._ ”

To emphasize his point he slides a finger inside and drags the flat of his tongue over your already incredibly sensitive clit. 

“Oh shiiiit,” you moan, your legs twitching as you teeter between pleasure and discomfort. When he adds a second finger and steadily starts moving them inside you, you decide that it’s definitely pleasure that you’re feeling. 

But when he gently bites your clit, you cry out and yank his hair. Too sensitive. Way too sensitive. Then he stops biting and gets back to long, slow licks.

It’s a sensory overload. Not particularly pleasant, but it definitely is getting the job done. You feel the tension build up in your lower belly and come completely undone when he takes your clit in his mouth with a final suck. 

He holds your legs in their place as you ride the waves of your orgasm, his head firmly clasped between your thighs. It takes a moment for you to collect yourself. Slightly out of breath, you let go of his head. “Well,” you squeak, before clearing your throat and trying again, “that was... Uhm. Yeah.”

Genji gets up, avoiding your gaze as he surreptitiously wipes his mouth. “My pleasure,” he mutters, “So, now what, computer?”

“Please commence simulation.”

You lock gazes, both waiting for the other one to say what’s going to be the obvious next step. The silence stretches uncomfortably between you. 

“Assuming direct con-”

“ALRIGHT!” You yell, glaring at the general direction of the voice.

“Fuck it,” you pull your dress up over your hips, turning around and bending forward over the kitchen counter. “ _Fuck me, daddy. Fill me up with your big cock.”_

“Are you sure?” You hear Genji ask, but he’s already gently putting his hands on your hips and you can feel the warmth of his body as he positions himself behind you.

“Yeah, yeah,” you assure him, ignoring the strangely excited butterflies fluttering in your stomach at the idea of Genji making love to you on- No. Not ‘making love to’. Fucking you. Against this counter. “Very sure,” you add, trying to keep the quiver of anticipation out of your voice.

“What about protection?”

“I’m pretty sure that no degree of ‘this shit feels real as fuck’ will ever be able to give people an STD through a sim.”

“Fair enough.”

He enters you quickly and without hesitation, your breath hitches in your throat. This feels a lot better than you could have dreamed and you’re both thankful and frustrated when he keeps still and doesn’t move.

“Quick and dirty?” His hot breath tickles your ear, sending shivers down your spine and for a moment you forget to answer. You’re shocked back into (relative) reality when he starts moving slowly.

“Uh. Yeah. Anything to end this nightmare, right?” You smile weakly.

His slow movements quicken and you bite your lip to prevent yourself from crying out at the sudden delicious friction. You always were a fan of rough and dirty, and man, Genji does deliver. He thrusts deep and hard, filling you in ways you haven’t known before. 

The simulated dialogue has further degraded into random bouts of “ _Yes, daddy, yes, fuck me, yes_ ” and “ _Such a good girl, such a good slut, take it all, take this_ ”. You swear right there and then to never watch another terrible porn flick for as long as you live.

You’re holding on to the kitchen counter, trying your best to keep all sounds to a minimum. But it doesn’t take long before you give up on that and just concentrate on Genji’s groaning everything he thrusts inside, whimpering and keening.

You’re so, so close, clinging for dear life to the cold marble of the counter. Who’d have known you’d actually enjoy this, dear God please give me more, please, so close, almost there, ye-

Your almost-orgasm disappears in a wink. Genji disappears. The entire room goes black. You’re floating in nothing.

“Hi, are you guys alright?” Mercy’s voice echoes through the void. “We turned off the simulation. It seems our facility has been… compromised. I’m afraid Ralph didn’t make it.”

Silence. You wonder if they expect you to answer. If they do, they can wait a long time. You’re frustrated as fuck and are quite unsure how to handle the situation from here.

“Right. Yes. Hang tight. We’re getting you out of there.”

~~

You groan as you get up from the chair, looking everywhere but at Genji.

Mercy comes towards you, worry etched on her face.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened, the security cameras don’t show anything. If any of you need to talk to someone, please know that-”

“I think I just want to take a shower and go home. Thanks,” you cut her off, already heading for the door.

“I think I’ll do the same,” you hear Genji’s voice behind you, “It has been an… experience.”

You glance at him one last time as you gather your things and hurry towards the lockerroom. Part of you is glad it’s over. But a huge part of you wishes you could continue what the simulation started.

 


	2. The Do-Over

Fast forward to a few weeks later. You still don’t know how to handle this fuck up. You’ve tried a few hookups, chatting them up in the bar and then dragging them home for a quickie. Or, when you didn’t feel like dealing with them at home, a quick fumble in an alley. But it just doesn’t quite cut it. 

You’re not sleeping well. Instead, you have your entire array of toys spread out over the floor. All of them used, all of them discarded, deemed insufficient. In the end, you fall back to your never failing and always trusty fingers. And sure, you can get yourself off. No problem. And if you get off quicker by thinking about a certain cyborg with dark eyes and the perfect simulated body, well, that’s nobody’s problem but yours isn’t it? But there’s still this… this… _itch_ , that desperately needs scratching and you can’t quite. reach. it. 

Overwatch has put you in touch with their psychologist. And you talk about what happened and how it made you feel and blah blah blah. But you never discuss what _didn’t_ happen and how _that_ makes you feel. That little tiny fucking voice in the back of your mind, teasing and taunting you. 

‘ _You liked it. My God, you liked it so much. It wasn’t even good. He came in less than five minutes. Hell, **you** came in less than **three** minutes. And yet, you liked it… so… fucking… much. And then they stopped it. Just when you were soooo close. It stopped. And now he’s gone._’

So yeah. You don’t talk about that. At all.

Your work is starting to suffer, both from your lack of sleep and your lack of focus. You did subtly ask after Genji, but apparently that douche bag simply left the facility and it’s been radio silence ever since. So basically, typically him. Dick.

So you lie awake at night, staring at the ceiling and contemplating whether you should browse the web for a new toy or just go for a more hands on experience once again for the third time that evening. Every night since that fucking simulation.

The red digits of your alarm clock tick over to show that it’s 4 A.M. You are beyond frustrated. You’re tired, you’re annoyed and you just want to fucking sleep already. But instead, every time you close your eyes you feel his breath on the back of your neck again, jolting you wide awake.

“I give up.” You grab your bathrobe and stomp down the stairs. This is fucking ridiculous. Why the fuck can’t you get that stupid piece of walking machinery out of your head.

You kick the kitchen door open, going for either a glass of wine or a cup of coffee, you haven’t decided yet. 

The lime green lights that greet you in the dark kitchen freeze you in your tracks.

“Well,” you mutter. “I guess that’s decided then. Alcohol it is.” Wine is not going to cut it for this meeting. You want something stronger.

“What do you want, Genji?” Vodka. You’re sure you had a bottle somewhere. You pull open your liquor cabinet and peer at the bottles. 

The green lights flash brighter for a moment. “I thought maybe we could… talk.”

Aha! You find the bottle and hold it up in the dark triumphantly, “Vodka! Want some? I sure as hell could do with a drink.”

Not waiting for his answer, you turn your back on him and walk towards the dark living room. You turn on the light overhead and sink down on the couch, taking a swig from the bottle.

Genji walks in after you, silently and slowly. His plating gleams in the overhead light. Yeah, even as a cyborg he’s still hot. The old familiar butterflies from all those years ago have risen up from the dead and are kicking it up in your stomach. 

“I thought maybe we should talk about what happened in the simulation,” he says.

That was unexpectedly honest and blunt and it startles you so much you almost choke on that swig of vodka. 

“Wow, you sure as hell don’t beat around the bush, do you?” You ask hoarsely between coughs, wiping away the tears from your cheeks.

“I’ve been finding it hard to forget what happened,” he goes on, ignoring you almost choking on the alcohol. “And I can’t talk to Zenyatta about this, not without making things…”

“Weird,” you finish the sentence for him, sighing as you put the bottle of vodka on the coffee table. “Yeah, I know what you mean. There’s just something extremely awkward about the idea of telling someone else that you fucked someone against their will while it also being against your own will, right?”

“Yes. That too,” he hesitates. “And there’s also the matter of not really hating it, near the end.”

Your heart skips a beat. 

“And it’s been incredibly difficult to stop thinking about it, in all honesty,” he continues, moving slowly towards you.

“I… eh… I might, theoretically, maybe know what you mean. Possibly,” you lick your lips, keeping a careful watch on Genji as he moves closer.

“I know. I’ve been watching you this past week.”

He what now? “You do know that’s called ‘stalking’ right? And it’s not cute. It’s creepy as fuck.”

“I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping,” he’s standing right in front of you. “And I would have loved to join you in your bed every night you’ve been playing with yourself.”

Oh shit. This is hotter than you expected.

“Put my hand on yours, following your exploring fingers-” 

This isn’t really happening, right? This is just you finally having a breakdown after days of bad sleeping. 

“-let you show me what you really like, instead of rushing to get it over with.”

You don’t really care anymore if this is a hallucination, or that him stalking you is creepy as hell. Him talking like that is doing things to you. _Things_.

“There is just one thing that’s been stopping me from actually continuing what we started.”

“And what’s that?” You lick your suddenly dry lips, gaze fixed on the lime green of his vizor. 

He reaches behind his head and you hear the telltale sounds of his faceplate being unfastened. “In the simulation, I was whole again,” he pulls the plate away, revealing his scarred face. 

Even without the plate, the majority of his face is comprised of metal. The entire right side of his jaw has been resculpted with metal plating and some wires. The left side of his face seems surprisingly intact, with just a bit of scar tissue that’s hardly noticeable. The right corner of his upper lip is pulled up into a permanent sneer, revealing a metal incisor in his mouth instead of a regular tooth. Your eyes wander down from his lips, to his completely metal chin, the tubes and patchwork of scarred skin that’s his throat. His eyes flash red and you realize that his irises are modified as well. 

“It only gets worse the further you go down,” he says softly, having noticed the way you were looking at him. “My brother didn’t hold back.”

You stand up and get close to him. Gingerly, you reach up to his face, trailing your finger over his left cheek. 

“Does it still hurt?” You whisper, shivering as your finger grazes the ridges of the metal on his chin.

“Only when I breathe.”

“That’s not funny.”

He looks away from your gaze when you frown up at him, “I saw the way you looked at me years ago when they brought me in. Pity, shock… horror.”

“There was not much left of you when they brought you in, my dude,” you raise an eyebrow. “What kind of look did you expect? Admiration for being minced meat? Horniness because I have a mass of pulp fetish?”

“I wanted to show you what I look like,” he continues hoarsely, “and not who I was or who I wish I was. I have accepted who I am now, but it tends to scare people away.” He stares blankly at the wall, “I was afraid you wouldn’t want to… be… with a… a man… like me-”

Growling in frustration, you wrap your hands around his neck and pull his face towards yours. A surprised grunt escapes from his throat when you press your lips against his. They’re pleasantly warm, something you somehow didn’t really expect. Part of you was afraid that everything about his body would feel cold and metallic.

Spurred on by this pleasant revelation, you deepen the kiss. You catch his bottom lip and give it a gentle suck, almost purring when he puts his hands on your waist. Someone moans when his tongue touches yours, you’re not quite sure who. It could be you. Who cares.

He gently pushes you away a bit. “I hoped for that reaction,” he growls, lowering his hands to your ass and lifting you up against him.

You wrap your legs around his waist, reveling in the sensation of being picked up like you weigh nothing at all. “Where to, cowboy?” You lean forward, nibbling on his ear. A grin spreads on your lips when you feel him shiver against you.

“As much as I’d like to fuck you on your couch or against the kitchen counter, I want to spend the whole night taking you apart. The first time I’m making you truly mine will be in your bed. I want to explore every inch of your body, find every spot that makes you cry out. Touch every bit of sensitive skin to have you sobbing out of sheer pleasure in my arms. I will make you mine in every single way. So that every time you see your bed, you will think of me.”

You stare at him wide eyed, a slight whimper the only sound you can make at that proclamation. 

Genji laughs at your expression, a low rumble that sets your loins on fire. He kisses you again, a slow, sensual kiss that sets your entire body on edge. In a good way. 

He is already carrying you over the threshold to your bedroom when you realize you never told him the way.

“You creepy stalker,” you mutter against his lips, between kisses.

“I like to be prepared,” he replies, breathless. 

He lays you down on the bed and takes a step back, “Where’s the light switch?” He asks. “I want to watch you while we’re doing this.” 

“Lightswitch? How old fashioned, Genji,” You clap your hands twice and the lights slowly grow brighter until you’re both bathed in a dusky glow. 

His gaze falls on the arsenal of toys you forgot to clear away. “Sometimes the old fashioned touch is just what a person needs.”

“Are you mocking me?” 

“I wouldn’t dare,” His gaze glides over your body and you feel a blush coming up. “I wish you wore more clothes right now though,” he says. “I love to slowly unwrap a woman. It’s like a personal gift, a tantalizing surprise.”

You push yourself up on your elbows, “How about you come over here so I can show you exactly how much fun an already unwrapped gift can be?”

Genji takes a deep breath. “Almost. First, let me get rid of something,” He reaches behind and you hear the hiss of the clasps of his armour unlocking. Slowly, one by one, he takes off several plates. His chest, his arms, his legs. It’s like a macabre strip tease. When he’s finished he just stands there, completely calm, letting you stare at him. Still more cyborg than human.

When you meet his eyes, you see a flicker of uncertainty there, but he doesn’t look away.

“Sorry, Genji,” you say, and you instantly regret teasing him like this when you hear him holding his breath. “But no matter what you say, you’re still a fucking perfect and hot dude. Now. Come. Here.”

He breathes out, and grins wickedly as he climbs on the bed near your feet. “That,” he says, his weight making the mattress dip. “Was mean of you.” He caresses your ankle and holy shit, you never guessed that simple gesture would set your skin on fire like this. “I was always told that meanness should not go unpunished.” His lips take the place of his fingers on your ankle and his hand glides up and down your calf.

You let yourself fall back, closing your eyes to relish the feeling of his metal fingertips caressing the back of your knee.

“Being mean is what I do best,” you mumble. A sigh escapes when his lips follow the trail his fingers left, kisses being followed up by gentle nibbles, the warm tip of his tongue soothing the short sting. 

“You’re already enjoying this?” You feel him grinning against your skin. “And I haven’t even started unwrapping you yet.”

He sits back up, straddling your legs. His metal bodyparts gleam in the soft light and you can’t help but admire his body. Tentatively, you reach out for his arm. “Is it okay if I…?” You let the question linger, he knows what you mean.

He chuckles, grabs your hand and softly kisses your knuckles, “Soon, hanabi-chan, soon. But first…” He puts your hand back to your side, and starts undoing the knot on your bathrobe, never taking his eyes off of you. 

“This feels like Christmas,” he murmurs as the knot comes undone in his hands. He drops the cord and gently, almost reverently, pulls the robe away from your body. “But this is so much better than Christmas.”

The robe falls away and you lie there, naked and blushing furiously, as he stays motionless and just… stares. You can’t take it. 

“Want to take a picture?” You snap, but your voice sounds brittle and slightly vulnerable.

Genji snaps out of his reverie, and smiles roguish at you. “Don’t tempt me,” he exhales slowly and bends down again, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin just above your knee. “You’re already making it difficult for me to think rationally.” 

His hands are caressing your thighs, the metal warm against your skin. “So many nights I saw you touching yourself,” he continues. “Unsure if you still wanted me. Burning with desire to lie next to you-” A touch on your hip, a kiss on the inside of your left thigh. “-to touch you. To taste you.”

You try to say something equally enticing, but all that comes out of your throat is a strangled squeak when you feel his hot breath on your clitoris. 

His lips gently ghost over your sensitive skin as he chuckles, which isn’t really improving your ability to form coherent words or thoughts.

“So eager,” he murmurs, gently pushing your hands away when you try to thread your fingers in his hair.

Instead, he moves up, placing kisses as light as a feather on your abdomen. You gasp when he dips the tip of his tongue in your belly button, before tracing a wet trail upwards, to the underside of your breasts. 

He straddles your body between his legs, not taking his lips from your body. This time he doesn’t bother pushing your hands away when you grab onto his soft hair, avoiding the tubes that run from the back of his neck down his spine, guiding his head towards your left nipple. 

The sensation of his warm lips closing over your nipple makes you groan, and you tilt your head back in pure bliss. The groan turns into an “Oh yes,” when he softly starts massaging your other breast with his hand. One moment he teasingly pinches and rolls your nipple between his thumb and finger, while gently biting the other nipple, and the next moment he’s back to kissing and licking the oh so very sensitive skin between your breasts. He then switches nipples, nuzzling and sucking on the one he tormented with his fingers just seconds before, while his nimble fingers continue their maddening dance on the other one.

You pull him up when you can’t take it anymore, crushing his lips underneath yours when you passionately kiss him. All the frustration from the past couple of nights flow into that kiss, neither of you really noticing when your teeth click together in your frenzy, all you really care about is getting closer to each other. Feverishly, you run your hands down his back. Metal, skin, plastic tubing, metal, skin. The cold, smooth sensation of the metal a stark contrast for the rough, hot feeling of his scarred flesh under your fingertips. You grab his hips and slide your own body down his, pressing kisses all over his chest as you go.

Holding on firmly, you keep his hips in place and teasingly run your nails over his balls, scratching them ever so lightly. Grinning when you hear him taking a sharp breath, you slowly take the head of his dick in your mouth, letting your tongue play over the top.

“My my, so eager,” you jokingly murmur, throwing his own words back at him while you’re cupping his balls in one hand and gently nibble on his shaft.

The only reply you get is a low growl and a faint twitch of his cock, which is now liberally leaking precum. 

“It seems like somebody here is really enjoying himself,” you lick up the precum, dragging the flat of your tongue over the top before taking his heavy, hard length completely in your mouth. Slowly you pull back again, gently caressing his balls. Halfway through you stop and take him further in again. A grin plays on your lips when you hear him groan. This is incentive enough for you to increase your speed, gliding your lips up and down his slippery hard cock. 

Suddenly he sits up, leaving you without your newest favourite toy. You let out a little surprised squeal when he lifts you up and rolls himself onto his back, with you straddling his hips. 

“My turn.”

He grabs your waist and pulls you up higher, until your knees are both next to his head. His strong arms hold your thighs firmly and he grins up at you. 

“Ready for take two?” He presses a kiss on the inside of your thigh before dragging his tongue over your pussy. Slowly. So _fucking_ slow. 

“So wet for me,” he murmurs, lips still pressed against your sensitive flesh. “Now who is enjoying themselves?” Another slow lick, the tip of his tongue lingering on your clit, making you whine for more. He chuckles. 

“If you thought the simulation felt good, I have news for you,” his tongue briefly slips inside before he continues. “It was nothing compared to what I’m going to do to you tonight.” He licks your clit in earnest before sucking it in his hot mouth, making you gasp and grip his hair tighter. 

You can feel him grin as he keeps sucking and savouring it before letting go again. Jesus Christ. He wasn’t kidding. 

His dark eyes flick up to yours, “And you taste so fucking good.” He keeps holding your gaze while he runs the tip of his tongue over your clit.

All you can do is whimper and hold on tight. Okay. Yes. Dirty talk _definitely_ does it for you. 

His strong hands, one hot, the other cold and metallic, squeeze your asscheeks as he pulls you down closer to his face. At this point you can’t even tell what exactly it is he’s doing anymore, all you feel is his hot lips and nimble tongue. Everywhere. He’s licking, biting, nuzzling. One moment he’s licking your clit in long, slow drags. The next he’s biting down gently on your clit, before nibbling on your thighs.

You’ve reached a point where you don’t care what’s happening anymore, as long as he doesn’t stop. “Let’s get you down on your back for this next part,” he suddenly says, much to your dismay. But you get no time to protest, because that fucking cyborg is faster than you give him credit for. The world tumbles around you, and before you know it you’re on your back with your legs spread and Genji leisurely lying down between them, his tongue already continuing where it left off. He places your feet on his shoulders, giving him ample access to everything he desires. 

It feels good. So, so good. Your head drops back as you relax and enjoy the feeling. “Don't stop,” you sigh, running your hand over your breast.

“I've got absolutely no intention of stopping, itoshii hito,” he replies. He sucks your swollen clit in his mouth again and inserts a hard, metallic finger. “You like how that feels, don't you?” 

You whine and bite your finger, nodding frantically and breathing heavily.

“So wet, so eager,” he slowly moves the finger in and out, while he keeps sucking. “I wonder how fast I can make you come like this.”

Every word he utters ignites a flame in your belly, making you writhe as you grab the pillow.

You moan and fist his hair when he adds a second hard, cold, metallic finger.

“Come on,” he drags the flat of his tongue over your clit, over and over again. “Come for me.”

You fight it. You can feel the tension building up, bringing you closer to the edge with every motion. But you don’t want to. Not yet. 

His hot, wet tongue plays with your clitoris as his fingers move lazily in and out, almost making you lose your mind with each stroke he makes.

And still you fight it. You’re so close, teetering near the edge. You don’t want this to be over.

“Come for me,” he now growls, his free hand cupping your breast. “I want to taste you while you come,” another tantalizing lick. “Sweet, sweet surrender.”

And that pushes you over. His words and a last flick of the tip of his tongue, and you come undone. You bury your fingers in his dark hair, your hips bucking as you ride the waves of the best orgasm in your life yet. He keeps licking and pushing his fingers inside you, until your muscles relax and you come down that amazing high.

“Good girl,” Genji slowly crawls upwards, leaving a trail of kisses on your sweaty body, and gently kisses you on the mouth. They're light and sweet, like butterflies, patiently waiting for you to catch your breath. He strokes your hair and lazily tracks random patterns on your breasts. “We're not quite done yet,” he breathes in your ear, “I said I would make you mine. Completely mine. And I fully intend to do exactly that.”

He pushes your legs apart with his knee, running his hands down your sides, caressing you lightly.Then he grabs your legs and puts them over his shoulder. He grins at you, the permanent sneer on his lips making it seem diabolical. He starts moving his hips, making you crave him more every time his hard dick slides over your slick pussy. His lips graze the shell of your ear, “Completely-”

You gasp when he pushes inside you, his girth hitting every spot that needed hitting these last few weeks. “-mine.”

He starts moving slowly. Pushes in, centimeter by centimeter, until he's fully sheathed in you, making you moan and claw at his back, begging for more. Then he pulls back until he's outside again, never once breaking eye contact with you.

He moves in again, and out. Always slowly, always watching your reaction. After what seems like an eternity, you can't take it any longer. When he pushes in again you grab his hair and yank his head closer, “Fuck me already,” you moan through gritted teeth.

He chuckles, slightly out of breath, “I thought I was doing that already.” He slowly pulls back out again.

You want to cry out of sheer frustration. “Fuck me harder.”

He pushes back in, slightly more forceful this time. “You're going to have to do better than that,” he murmurs, biting and licking your earlobe before pulling back again.

“Fuck you.”

“On it,” he pauses, an eyebrow raised. “I'm waiting.”

Exasperated, frustrated and unholy levels of horny, it doesn't take long for you to give in.

“Fuck me, please. Fuck me hard, please, fuck me.”

“Good girl,” He growls, before thrusting into you with force, finally picking up the speed.

Your head falls back as you relish the feeling of his rock hard cock sliding in and out your wet pussy, moaning with each thrust, your fingernails digging in the skin of his back.

“Oh God, so close,” you pant, and you try to move with him, which is rather hard to do with your legs slung over his shoulders.

You cry out when he places his thumb on your slick clit and starts rubbing it in tiny circles.

“Let me help you with that,” he says, watching you intently as you claw the sheets helplessly.

One final thrust sends you over the edge. Stars explode behind your closed eyelids and you feel every muscle tighten up as you cling to Genji, riding waves of pure pleasure. You hear someone sobbing and realize after a few seconds that it’s you.

“And now,” he whispers as he holds you, exhaustion taking over as your eyelids slowly close. “You are mine.”

~~

You stir from a deep sleep when you feel someone kiss your forehead. “Running off?” You mumble, glancing at Genji's dark outline against the window.

He chuckles and you silently curse when your heart skips a beat. “Already missing me?” He teases. “Told you you'd be mine.” He opens the window. “I'll be back,” he promises. “I want to have more of your sweet, sweet-”

“Yes, _fine!_ ”You interrupt him, blushing hotly and thanking God that he can't see you right now. “Just use the front door next time, will you?”

You can see the green glow of his visor disappear when he pushes off the windowsill, dropping out of sight.

Sighing heavily, you turn around in bed. Five minutes later, your cellphone chimes.

A message from Genji.

_“You look delectable when you blush. I'll be back tomorrow. I want to see how far down your body that blush goes. Sleep tight, hanabi-chan.”_


End file.
